What's in a name?
by Katara-alchemist
Summary: Based around seven years after the end of The Mortal Instruments this story plays with one of the most potentially adorable things out there: Malec and kids.


**AN: Time for some fluff! I haven't written a fluff piece in ages, so I decided it was about time!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this little piece.**

* * *

"Ready for dinner?" Magnus murmured, walking up behind his tall shadowhunter and pushing aside his ponytailed black hair with his nose to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Of course I am," Alec chuckled, turning around in Magnus's arms and tilting his head up just slightly to kiss him, "_I_ have been ready for over an hour."

"Oh hush. I didn't take that long." Magnus grinned, stepping back and linking his arm with Alec's.

"No, you really didn't. Two hours is practically a record for you." Alec teased.

"Quiet, or I'm going to make you drive us to the restaurant." Magnus threatened, chuckling at the face Alec made. Magnus had convinced the shadowhunter to let him teach him to drive around four years ago, he'd argued that Alec being able to drive was a necessary part of keeping his siblings safe. The warlock had won the argument and had successfully taught the shadowhunter how to drive, but Alec still avoided it like it was torture.

The two walked arm in arm to Magnus's car, which was currently a bright blue corvette. Alec slid into his seat while Magnus did the same and they were off, riding in comfortable silence with their hands twinned together on the center consul.

The restaurant they pulled up to was a small Italian place, tucked back in an alley way that kept it from ever being very busy. Parking the car they walked inside, looking around for familiar faces.

"Alec, Magnus!" Clary called from a round corner booth, waving happily.

"Hey, Clary." Alec said, leaning down to give her a hug before sliding into the booth next to his sister, Magnus sliding in after him. Jace and Simon were there as well, each sitting next to their significant other.

"Happy twenty third, Blondie." Magnus grinned.

"Thanks." Jace grinned, earning a quirked eyebrow from his Parabati at his lack of response to Magnus's jibe.

"Someone's in a good mood." Alec remarked, glancing over a menu.

"I have my reasons." Jace ginned again, even more now, as his arm hooked around his wife.

"Oh, going to share with the rest of us?" Isabelle inquired, tearing a bread-stick into tiny chunks that she popped into her mouth one at a time.

Jace and Clary shared a loving look and both nodded slightly at each other before Clary answered,

"Well. We found out something very good recently." She took a deep breath, earning a loving squeeze around her shoulders from Jace, "We're going to be parents!"

Isabelle nearly choked on her piece of bread stick, resulting in a few gentle slaps on her back from a concerned looking Simon. Alec's only response was to raise his eyebrows and gin slowly while Magnus laughed at everyone else's reaction.

"I thought you two didn't want kids because you weren't sure what the extra Angel blood could do?" Alec asked.

"We didn't, but" Clary shrugged, "Apparently fate didn't agree. We've talked about it a lot though, and decided we're okay with it."

"Well, congrats then." Alec smiled, leaning across the table to hug both of them. Everyone else exchanged hugs with the happy couple before sitting back down.

"So, how far along are you?" Magnus asked, snagging a meatball from Alec's recently arrived food. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes but smiled, probably plotting to steal something from Magnus's plate later.

"Three months." Clary answered, blushing a little, "We didn't want to tell anyone until we'd had a chance to really talk about. And, speaking of talking about it, we've already decided on a name." Clary beamed.

"Ooooo, is it adorable? It better be adorable." Izzy proclaimed, "I refuse to have a niece or nephew with a horrid name."

"Well," Jace grinned, "We like it."

"I would hope you like it, I mean this is _your_ kid. Why you would name your kid something you don't like is beyond me." Magnus mused.

Jace flicked a piece of noodle at Magnus, earning a reproachful look for both of them from the blue eyed shadowhunter.

"Behave, you two." Alec chastised lightly, not choosing sides.

"Anyways." Clary redirected, "We've decided that we're going to name our baby Alexander, or Alexandria, Max Lightwood."

The table was silent as Jace and Clary beamed, and Alec's mouth dropped open slightly. Magnus looked pretty astonished as well, but also pretty happy. Simon was grinning like a dork, not that that was much different than his normal expression. And Isabelle was the first to break the silence,

"Well. I have to say, that's probably _the_ most adorable name you could've chosen and I think it's perfect."

~—*—~

Four Years Later

"Sexy, sexy man." Magnus grinned, surveying his shadowhunter as Magnus walked in the door. He'd been gone all day dealing with a client and had come home to find his shadowhunter sprawled in front of the fireplace with a book and the cat.

"Hey, Love." Alec smiled, putting a piece of paper in the book to mark his place before setting it down on the coffee table at the end of the couch. "How'd it go?"

"Horrid." Magnus replied, flinging his scarf down dramatically. "Elenor's such a fussy old werewolf. If she didn't pay me double I'd have stopped working for her years ago."

"What excuse did she dream up to get you to come over this time?" Alec asked, coming over and helping Magnus slide his jacket off.

"Someone put a spell on her garden gnomes to make them come to life. However, I have it on good authority that she in fact paid someone to do this." Magnus replied, enjoying the attention he was getting.

"She has such a crush on you." Alec snickered, hanging up the jacket and kissing Magnus's cheek.

"She does. It's very annoying. I don't know what I did to cause it." Magnus huffed, flopping onto the couch.

"You existed. Want some hot cocoa?" Alec asked, stepping into the kitchen to make some for at least himself.

"Depends. Do we still have those peppermint flavored marshmallows?"

"We do." Alec replied, pulling out the stuff he needed and two mugs.

Just as he placed the cocoa in the microwave his phone rang and Magnus tossed it to him from across the room. Alec caught it lightly and answered the call to a slightly frazzled sounding Clary.

"Hey, Alec."

"Hey, Clary. What's up? I thought you and Jace were supposed to be celebrating your anniversary tonight?"

"We are but my mom was supposed to watch Alexis and she's sick and Izzy's out with Simon and your mom is in Idris on business and,"

Alec cut her off, "Just bring her over here. You know Magnus and I don't mind."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to ruin you night or anything…" Alec could practically hear her chewing on her lip.

"It's fine, Clary. I promise."

"You are a life saver. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." The line died and Alec chuckled, putting the phone on the bar counter behind the sink.

"I don't know what that woman would do if we hadn't moved so close to the Institute." Magnus snickered, taking the cup of cocoa Alec offered him.

"She'd learn to draw her portal rune in her sleep." Alec replied, lifting Magnus's legs so he could slide under them to sit down with his own cocoa.

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their cocoa in front of the fire before their doorbell rang and Alec got up to buzz them in. The shadowhunter stood waiting by the elevator doors, scooping up his niece when she ran out.

"How's my favorite little girl?" Alec grinned as Magnus stood up to join them, wrapping an arm around Alec.

"Good!" Alexandria giggled. Her strawberry blond hair was up in little big tails with bright yellow bobbles on the hair ties. She had on a bright blue shirt with a fuzzy white rabbit, green pants, and mismatched socks.

"Either you're trying to flatter me by dressing your child like me, or someone has moved on to dressing themselves." Magnus grinned, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

"The latter." Clary smiled. "Though Jace does blame you for her choices. He says you're corrupting her."

"Of course I'm corrupting her! I'm one of her awesome gay uncles. I'm supposed to corrupt her. I'm also supposed to fill her with sugar then send her home." Magnus grinned.

"You're very good at the latter." Clary chuckled, shaking her head as she handed Magnus a bag of clothes and a couple stuffed animals. "Both of you." She gave Alec a pointed look which clearly implied he was supposed to be the responsible one.

"No idea what you mean." Alec smiled innocently. "Now get going, you and Jace have a reservation to make."

"Alright, alright. Bye Sweetie!" Clary kissed her daughter on the cheek and stepped back into the elevator, waving as the doors closed.

"So, Lexi, What do you want to do tonight?" Alec asked, using the nickname that only he used for his niece.

"Movies!" Lexi announced.

"Movies it is." Magnus smiled, "Why don't you go get your PJ's on and Uncle Alec and I will pull out the couch bed."

"Okay!" She wiggled down from Alec's grasp and took the PJ's Magnus produced from the bag, scurrying off to the bathroom.

"She is to adorable for words." Magnus announced to no one in particular as he pulled the cushions off of the couch and set them aside.

"Can't say I disagree." Alec answered, pulling bedding out of the closet and making the couch bed.

"Hard not to be adorable when you're named for someone as amazing as you." Magnus said softly, gazing up at Alec from his seated position at the end of the bed.

Alec's face softened as well and he leaned down to kiss Magnus, cupping a hand behind his neck. Just as the kiss started to deepen Lexi emerged from the bathroom, the buttons of her shirt skewed by about three buttons and her pants on backwards.

"Movie time!" She announced, running out and jumping on the bed.

Alec chuckled, coming over to help fix her pajamas, "What movies should we watch?"

"Ummm…Tangled! And, and Little Mermaid!" Lexi answered, bouncing excitedly.

"Tangled and Little Mermaid it is." Magnus smiled, retrieving the DVD's from their movie cabinet.

Magnus put the movie in and grabbed the remote, flopping on the couch bed with Lexi and Alec. Lexi nestled contently in between them as the movie started to play. Unsurprisingly she only lasted through part of Tangled before falling asleep snuggled happily between her Uncles. Alec turned the movie off and tucked the blanket around her, about to go upstairs to go to bed with Magnus when he realized that he to had fallen asleep. Smiling softly Alec climbed back in the bed, pulling the blanket around himself as well before falling asleep next to the love of his life with their niece snuggled between them.

* * *

**AN: Isn't Malec+Children adorable? I think it is...**

**I've always loved the idea of Jace and Clary having kids and those kids being spoiled by Magnus and Alec. It's just so cute in my mind! So I finally wrote it down.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! If I get a lot of positive reviews, I may do more oneshots involving Malec and Lexi.**


End file.
